I'll Be There
by mikkymouse
Summary: What to do when your daughter asks you how you and daddy Jonas met. This is much better then the summary, I promise!
1. The dreadful Question

Time: Present-2031-8:02 pm

Location: Wyckoff, New Jersey

**It's the one question nearly ever mom dreads. It's personal, insightful and just downright embaressing. I remember the night my fifteen year old daughter asked me this question all too well. **

** ''How did you and dad fall in love?'' Melody looked up at me, her brown eyes twinkling. I thought of avoiding the answer, but I couldn't deny that it would teach her useful life lessons. She had so much of her daddy in her that I wouldn't have been able to refuse anyhow.**

** ''Alright, but you have to promise me one thing before we start.''**

** ''What's that?'' She asked, pulling her chocholate brown hair into a ponytail.**

** ''That you won't be mad if we have to finish it tommorow morning. It's kind of a long story.'' I sighed, joining her at the dinner table.**

** ''That's fine. We got plenty of time tonight though. Dad won't get home until real late, right?''**

** ''That was what he said when he called before dinner. I'm sure Uncle Nick and him are having more fun then we will. He won't be sad he missed out.''**

** ''He might be sad he missed out on the chocholate cake.''**

** ''Ah, there's more then enough left. Besides, Aunt Kassidy has quite a sweet tooth. I'm sure he's being taken care of.''**

** ''That's true. So, how did you two meet?''**

** ''You already know I had my first siezure at seventeen, right? I was waiting for the right time to tell you how and where it happened. I guess you're old enough now so-''**

** ''What does your siezure have to do with dad?''**

** ''Don't interupt. I will explain in due time my dear. You know your dad and his brothers were in a band years ago, correct?''**

** ''Yeah.''**

** ''It all started when I won two tickets and backstage passes for their concert in Detroit Michigan off one of those internet contests. I had no idea that concert would change my life forever...''**


	2. The Concert That Changed My Life

Time: Past-7:54 pm-2009

Location: Detroit, Michigan

**''Wow! We're close enough to touch them! It will be like 3D, except for the crappy glasses that never work, or that we can actually touch them instead of reaching into nothingness!'' Kassidy sqeauled, trying ever so hard to contain herself. **

** ''I know! I'm just a little nervous about these backstage passes. We have to meet up with Big Rob again after the concert and he's going to introduce us to them. I've been feeling dizzy enough all day, I don't want to pass out in front of them.''**

** ''You won't, trust me.'' Kassidy assured me, taking her seat beside me in the front row.**

** Suddenly, the band started to come out on stage on by one. Nick and Kevin came out with their guitars while Joe made his way to the mic stand that was only a few feet away from me. My heart pounded in my chest as he locked eyes with me. **

** ''Oh my God, he just checked you out.'' Kassidy whispered.**

** ''He so did not.'' I rolled my eyes. He was just being a nice guy... right? **

** ''Alright. Tonight we are doing things a little differently. Before we begin the actual concert, we're going to pick three people from the audience to sing with us. It doesn't have to be perfect, this isn't American Idol. Come on, let's see some hands!'' Joe shouted into the mic.**

** Hands shot up into the air and I nearly threw a fit when Kassidy grabbed my hand and made me lift it into the air. I closed my eyes and prayed we wouldn't get picked -- or at least I wouldn't.**

** Kevin called on one girl who seemed to actually be wearing a decent outfit compared to ninety-nine percent of the audience. **

** ''How about you?'' Nick asked. I opened my eyes. At first I thought he was talking to me, but then I felt Kassidy's grip on my arm loosen. It wasn't the reaction I expected. I always thought Kassidy would be screaming in an abnoxcious manner at the sight of Nick talking to her, but she seemed to melt instead. I watched as my best friend took the hand of a rockstar and was lifted onto the stage. Feeling happy for her, I relaxed. This meant my chances of getting picked would greatly decrease. He wouldn't pick me if I was right next to Nick's choice. No way. It just wouldn't be fair. Then, Joe said the words that made me angrier then I had ever been. **

** ''Come on.''**

** ''Me?'' I breathed, wanting to crawl into a tiny hole and die.**

** ''Yes, you. Come on up.'' Joe offered his hand and I timidly held out mine. He pulled me up and I was just shocked. I caught Kassidy's eye and she smiled widely. Wow, she was really keeping calm. **

** ''What do you want me to-'' I never got to finish that sentance, because at that minute I collapsed on the floor. Pain surged through every muscle in my body and I couldn't say anything. I couldn't speak a word. I just lay there helpless and thrashing from the pain as Joe's arms found me. Joe held onto me tightly while I heard Kevin shouting to security for an ambulance, or 911, or anything really. Then, everything stareted spinning out of control and the world went fuzzy. Even my screaming became quieter and quieter until I could see and hear no more. **


	3. Everyone Hates Hospitals

Time: Past-9:32pm-2009

Location: Detroit, Michigan

**I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by white walls. Ick. I was in a hospital. I sat up in the hospital bed only to realize I had visitors. **

** ''What are you all doing here? What am I doing here?'' I groaned.**

** ''You had a siezure. We couldn't just leave on the stage, twitching and screaming! We aren't cruel.'' Joe told me.**

** ''Is Kassidy alright?''**

** ''You had a siezure and you ask if your friend is okay. You're something, girl. She's fine. She just went to get something to eat. Nick is with her.''**

** ''They're on a date? How long have I been asleep?''**

** ''They aren't on a date- although they might be soon. The nurse just told us there could be only three visitors at a time and they just decided to go for pizza because they hadn't eaten in a while. '' **

** ''Mom, where is mom?''**

** ''Easy, girl. The hospital called her. She's on her way down here.'' Kevin assured me.**

** ''We were supposed to go backstage and meet you, but I guess I ruined that.'' I sighed deeply.**

** ''No, you didn't. We will work something out, don't worry. This was your first siezure, don't blame yourself. You didn't know. You're mom said something about medications you can take, so you'll be taken care of.'' Joe informed me.**

** ''Thank you. You really didn't have to stay here with me.''**

** ''No, it's alright. This is a first for all of us. Nick was talking about how we should start a charity for epilepsy next. I think he has been sympathyzing with you. He knows what it's like to be in this position. We needed a break from touring anyway.''**

** ''Do your parents know you're here?''**

** ''Yeah, they were going to come with us, but something came up and they decided to stay behind on the tour bus while we were in the ambulance with you.'' **

** ''When can I leave?''**

** ''They said sometime tommorow. They want to keep you overnight because you had three more siezures before you passed out completely.''**

** ''Ugh... that would explain all the fricking IVs.'' I moaned, looking at the small tubes sticking out of my arms.**

** ''We can stay here with you for a while. It's midnight now, and Nick should be getting back anytime with your friend. How about we stay until your mom get here, that way we know you'll be safe?'' Joe asked, gazing at me.**

** '' I would like that.''**

** ''We could go meet mom and dad on the tour bus when Nick and Kassidy get back and stay with them for a while, so the others can see you too and our parents can stop worrying.''**

** ''That sounds like a good idea to me.'' I whispered quietly, turning my head to look out the hospital window and a gloomy sight met my eyes. Complete darkness had swallowed the world outside, so there was nothing but pure black to spot. **

** ''Here, before Nick left he wanted me to give this to you. It's all of our numbers and our facebook usernames. You can friend us if you want.''**

** ''How do I know if it's really you? There could be dozens of people with your usernames.'' I wondered, taking the small scrap of paper from Joe and setting it on my bedside table. **

** ''Ask me a question only I would know.''**

** ''Okay. What animal would you want the most for a pet?''**

** ''Hmmm. That's a tough one. Either a penguin or a squirrel. Most likely a squirrel because I don't want to go to Alaska to get a penguin. I also don't feel like stealing one from the local zoo.''**

** ''Nice. I'll try to remember that.'' I smiled softly. I moved a little too fast and pain shot through my back. I cried out and instantly Joe was on his feet. Kevin grabbed his arm.**

** ''Is it just a muscle pain?'' Kevin asked gently.**

** ''Yeah, I think so.''**

** ''You probably just pulled a few when you had your siezure. She doesn't need a medic right now Joe.''**

** ''How did you-''**

** ''I was thinking it too, at first.''**

** ''Was it scary?'' I questioned, gazing up at the men I knew I could never thank enough. **

** ''Terrifying. You were crying, sweating and screaming all at the same time. We thought you fainted when you dropped, but then it was obvious you were awake and in pain.''**

** ''I don't remember any of it- maybe the first part of it. After I started feeling pain I blacked out.'' **

** ''Are you feeling better?''**

** ''Except for the occasional muscle aches, I feel pretty good. Thanks for asking, Joe.''**

** ''No problem.''**

** ''Hey guys.'' A voice echoed from somewhere in the room out of my my sight. I knew it was Nick instantly.**

** ''How is she?'' Kassidy asked timidly. There was so much fear and worry in her voice.**

** ''She's awake. We're gonna go tell mom and dad what's going on so you two can spend some time with her, okay?'' Kevin said. **

** ''Sounds good.'' Nick replied.**

** ''Bye, Mikyla.'' Joe whispered.**

** ''You--- you know my name! You said it right, too!!!'' I could've kissed him because of how happy I felt. **

** ''Of course we know your name. You didn't think we wouldn't have cared earlier, did you?''**

** ''Well...'' I blushed.**

** ''Make sure to talk to us soon, okay? Call, text, friend us on facebook or Myspace. I don't care. Just keep in contact, okay honey?'' Kevin gently squeezed my hand. **

** ''Yeah.'' I wanted to laugh at this. No man had ever called me 'honey' before. It gave me an interesting feeling of warmth.**

** ''Take care.'' Joe grinned, waving. Then, both of them were gone. They were quickly replaced by Kassidy and Nick.**

** ''Did you guys have fun on your date?'' I smiled slyly at Kassidy. Both blushed.**

** ''It wasn't a date. We were just hungary.'' Nick shrugged.**

** ''Fine, but you're blushing says it all. Man, when you blush, you blush! You're whole face is red.'' I giggled as his ears started turning red also.**

** ''Ha ha, very funny. Laugh at the guy with the complexion af a saltine. You're a real comedian.'' Nick joked. **

** ''I was just stating an observation. So, was it fun?''**

** ''Yeah. Pizza was yummy.'' Kassidy winked, sitting at my bedside, where Joe was sitting a few minutes ago. **

** ''I heard you're thinking of starting a charity for epileptics, Nick.''**

** ''Maybe I will. I know what it's like, having something that the doctors can't always control and can't be cured. I don't like the thought of you having a siezure in the middle of something dangerous just like the idea of me having a serious diabetes flare frightens me. I know the spot you're in. I'm sorry that this happen to you.'' Nick admitted.**

** ''It's okay. Kevin said something about making other plans for those backstage passes, so as far as I'm concerned, this never happened.''**

** ''Just promise me to take whatever the doctors tell you you need to take. Medication, a shot, whatever. Promise me you won't ignore taking something like that. They can help you-- and if you miss one dose it can increase your chances for a siezure.''**

** ''I promise. I know that, Nick. My sister and my dad had siezures.''**

** ''Had?''**

** ''My dad left me when I was young, and my sister and I don't talk all that much anymore.''**

** ''I'm sorry.''**

** ''Don't be. You're being awfully quiet, Kassidy.''**

** ''Just letting Nick get his two cents in. He has more expirience with these things then I do, or will ever have.'' **

** ''Thanks for saving me.'' I breathed.**

** ''No problem. Saving damsels in distress is what super heros do best, right?''**

** ''Yeah, I guess it is.'' I hadn't realized just how tired I was until that moment.**

** ''I want mom to get here. I want to go home.'' I tried to stop tears from rolling down my face, but it was too late. I had been scared enough that night. I didn't want to stay all alone in the hopital at night in Detroit. I wanted to go home, to Ubly. I wanted to fall alseep to complete silence, not the loud booming car horns and the voices of nurses, doctors and patients up and down the hopital hallways. **

** ''Oh, sweetie.'' Kassidy hugged me tightly and I hugged her back with all my might, letting the tears fall into her long brown hair. I was glad I had my best friend with me.**

** ''I want to go home.'' I repeated, sobbing into her shoulder. **

** ''I know, I know. Help me out here, Nick! You're here for support. Get over here and join the group hug!'' Kassidy scowled at him. He rose from his seat and I immedeatly knew group hugs were NOT Nick's forte. In a very confused and awkward way, he looped his arms around Kassidy's shoulders and my back. I laughed quietly as he squeezed us both.**

** ''You probably should let go beofre the nurse comes in and asks you to stop hurting the patients.'' I grinned through the tears. Nick and Kassidy let go and both sat down.**

** ''Okay, so maybe you aren't a group hugging person. Mabye you are a hand holding person. Kevin did that before he left, right?Perhaps it passed onto you. I hope so.'' Kassidy frowned as though he were unbelievable and I felt a warm hand grasp mine. Nick was definatly a hand holding person. I was just about to close my eyes when I saw my mom walk into the room.**

** ''How are you feeling? Oh-- I didn't realize you had stayed with her.'' This was obviously directed at Nick.**

** ''I was worried. I didn't want to leave these two alone in case something happened.'' He looked down and I was sad that his hand slowly let go of mine. **

** ''I'm sure you'll be alright, but I guess the doctors know what they are doing. So, I will be staying at the nearby hotel. Do you want to stay ther to Kassidy, or is your mom going to pick you up?''**

** ''Ha. My mom doesn't know anything about this. I figured you were plannng on taking me home anyway, so I could just call he later.''**

** ''Alright then. I guess the hotel it is. It's safer that way anyhow. I hate Detroit. There is just too much crime.'' She sighed. I was glad she trusted me and Kassidy to come here by ourselves. I knew it must have taken a lot of hard thinking for her to do that. I wanted to thank her, but I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open.**

** ''Well, I should go and join Kevin and Joe. Mom and dad probably think I got shot or something. See you Kassidy. You too, Mikyla. Take care, both of you. Remember your promise. Oh, and Joe gave you the numbers, right?''**

** ''Yeah. I'll call you tommorow.'' I nodded, pointing at the paper on the bedstand. **

** ''Okay, see you girls soon I guess. We may even drop by for a bit in the morning before you leave, all depending on what mom says.'' Nick smiled, giving me a wink and hugging Kassidy before he left the room. I also expected Kassidy to take that in an odd way. Yet, she suprised me with her nonchalant attitude. At least until she was sure he left the room and she let out a dreamy sigh.**

** ''One more thing! The ambulance is paid for.'' Nick told mom.**

** ''You didn't have to do that!'' Mom seemed so shocked.**

** ''Trust me, we've got money to spare.'' This time, Nick actually did leave. **

** ''Well, we should follow his example and go. It seems like you can barely keep your eyes open. Let the nurse know if there is anything you need, okay? Just press this button.'' Mom said, poitning at a small green button at the arm of my hospital bed.**

** ''Thanks.'' I nodded weakly, too tired to keep talking**


	4. Good Impressions

Time: Present-2031-9:30 pm

Location: Wyckoff, New Jersey

**''Wow. So, did they show up at the hospital the next day?'' Melody wondered, her eyes wide.**

** ''Yes, actually. We said our goodbyes and I got hugs from all of them. Then, they had to leave and so did we. I went home, we got to the doctor's office and we got some perscriptions for a medicine that would help keep my siezures under control.''**

** ''So, you were close with Nick. It seemed like you really didn't like Joe as much as the others.''**

** ''I like Joe, I just think I had a closer relationship with Nick and Kevin because they had begun to feel like brothers to me.''**

** ''So, what did you guys plan to make up for the whole backstage thing?''**

** ''They weren't sure at first, and they thought of pretty much everything. Kevin decided it would be fun if we all got together and sort of went out on a date. We had to figure out where we would meet up and they just decided to come to Ubly. I was suprised, but they thought it was a good idea. It was a small town, they thought the fans wouldn't be lining up to see them. Kevin also asked his parents if they would do what they wanted and go where they wanted for the day, and then we would go home and they would all leave on the tour bus.''**

** ''Did it work out?''**

** ''Sort of. Things kind of fell into place between Kassidy and Nick then. They had already been falling for each other for months before we planned this. See, Nick liked her and he was always asking me advice on how to impress her. Finally, I just told him to ask her out. I didn't think he would have the courage to actually do it. I guess he made a snappy decision about it before they came to see us.''**

** ''Did the plan turn out okay?''**

** ''As well as any plans can go, I suppose. I just wish I knew then what we would be facing later on.''**


	5. Subway, Siezures and PDA

Time: Past-2009-12:14

Location: Ubly, Michigan

**''Wow, you look great.'' Joe smiled at me.**

** ''I feel pretty great.'' I grinned back.**

** ''Alright you two, either get a room or cut the PDA.'' Kevin joked.**

** ''I was about to say the same thing for them.'' I nodded at Kassidy and Nick, obviously checking each other out.**

** ''Yeah. Everyone knows they like each other.'' Joe smirked. **

** ''So, who's ready for lunch?'' Kevin announced, leaning against the doorway to my house.**

** ''I definatly am.'' Kassidy answered. **

** ''Alright then. Let's hop in the car and be on our way.'' He lead us to a black SUV I had only seen him drive on the way to a concert. He had taken a stealthier approach then using a limo.**

** The car was comfy and very roomy, although I didn't like getting shoved in the backseat between Kasssidy and Nick. I envied Joe at that point.**

** ''It's only a half hour to the nearest resteraunt, so you only have to be in here for that long.'' Kevin explained, noticing how uncomfortable I was inbetween Romeo and his Juliet. **

** It was the longest half hour of my life. Nick kept shooting glances at Kassidy and when he wasn't looking, Kassidy turned her head to see him. I saw her bite her lip a few times, as if she was holding back. This was beyond a silly fan girl longing. She truly cared about Nick for who he was, not his fame, or his money, or even the shiny things he could buy with that money. I admired her for that. I actually felt bad for her. I knew it had to be killing her that he wouldn't say anything. If it wasn't for the fact I promised both of them I would let them be the ones to tell each other their feelings, I would've burst at that point. I couldn't. I made two equally important promises to two of the most important people in my life. There was no going back. They had to be the ones to spill their emotions. I had to resist being matchmaker. **

** ''Alright, which resteraunt? There is the Peppermill, Big Boy, Pizza Hut, Subway, pick one.'' Kevin tossed out suggestions like a fountian spewed water. **

** ''Subway!'' I voted.**

** ''Pizza Hut!'' Joe pitched in.**

** ''Subway sounds good.'' Nick agreed with me, wrapping an arm around his stomach.**

** ''Subway.'' Kassidy chimed, almost so low a I couldn't hear it.... and I was right next to her!**

** ''Subway it is.'' Kevin pulled into one of the various parking lots and the car stoped moving. **

** ''Did one of them break yet?'' Joe whispered in my ear as we headed to the resteraunt entrance.**

** ''Not yet, but I have a feeling it will happen soon.'' I replied. Kevin cast us an odd look-it was kind of a smirk, but at the same time some sort of grief. Maybe he was hurt that everyone was about to hook up except for him. **

** It took a while for us all to finish ordering, but we were happy to be done. We sat down at a large booth. Ironically enough, Nick and Kassidy were sitting side by side, while I was in between Kevin and Joe. How ironic. **

** I laughed as I saw Joe eating for the first time. He was a very messy eater. In fact, most of his sub wound up on the table.**

** ''What?'' He asked, a piece of lettuce dangling from him lip. I tried to hold in the laughter, but the others noticed and sort of ruined the moment with their giggles and chuckles. I frowned and returned to my own sub and was all too happy to get something to eat. I watched closely as Nick smiled at Kassidy. She smiled back, handing him a napkin. I think he saw this as an insult because he accepted the napkin, but looked at her in such an amazing way, I wished I was her for the first time in years. Sighing, I returned to my food. Suddenly, Kevin gave Joe a strange look and whispered something to him.**

** ''Oh, okay.'' I heard Joe say. Kevin got up and took care of his garbage. Nick looked over at his brother and Kevin gave him a wierd signal.**

** ''I gotta go, mom just texted me. She wants to talk to me, so I have to go.''**

** ''Wait a second and we'll come with you.'' I offered.**

** ''No! I mean, it's really not neccesary. Stay here, it shouldn't take long, fifteen minutes at least? They're right at the Peppermill. I guess they got hungary too. See you later.'' He waved and rushed out of the resteraunt.**

** ''That was wierd.'' I scowled at the remaining part of my sub. **

** ''Uh-huh.''**

** ''Yep.''**

** ''Totally.'' Came the agreeing voices of the remaining members of our group. Unsuspectingly, I continued to eat my lunch until at last, the sub was no more. Well, it still exsisted, but now it was in my belly. I glanced at Joe, and he boldly stared back at me.**

** ''What's wrong?''**

** ''I don't know. Why did Kevin leave so soon? What's going on?''**

** ''Mom texted him. Don't ask me, I didn't get a text from her.''**

** ''I'm gonna go outside, okay?'' Nick sighed, getting up.**

** ''Are you okay?'' Kassidy asked, standing up too.**

** ''Not really.'' Came the soft reply. I watched Nick leave the room, with Kassidy pursuing him.**

** ''You were right. I think Nick just broke.''**

** ''It looks that way.'' I breathed, leaning back against the seat and closing my eyes.**

** ''What's going on? You're eighteen now, aren't you happy?'' Joe asked, then covered his mouth.**

** ''You remembered?'' I was shocked. They certinally were forgetful. I couldn't believe he actually remembered. So why was he acting like a puppy that had done wrong?**

** ''Yes.'' He admitted.**

** ''It really wasn't a suprise. I knew I was turnng eighteen today.''**

** ''Yeah. I just-- Oh my God!'' Joe nearly screamed, making me jump in my seat. I turned to see out the glass walls of subway and spotted Nick and Kassidy all over each other. They were kissing, talking in between that, and then hugging.**

** My mouth hung open. **

** ''Hey, Kevin's back. Probably should go warn him not to run over the happy couple.'' Joe winked, throwing out his trash and cleaning up mine for me. Sighing, I decided to follow him. **

** Nick and Kassidy had broke apart and were talking excitedly to Kevin. **

** ''Mikyla, come here.'' Kevin waved me over. Nervously, I walked up to him. Everyone fell silent. Tenderly, Kevin pulled me into his arms.**

** ''What-''**

** ''Happy birthday, sweetie.'' He whispered, holding me tight. Letting go, he pulled open the door to reveal the most beautiful dog I had ever laid eyes on. It was clearly a golden retriever, like Nick's dog Elvis, but it had a certian something about it that felt very odd.**

** ''What a cute dog! This isn't Elvis, is it?''**

** ''Nope. Elvis is still fuzzy.'' Nick shook his head. **

** ''Actually, he's your dog.''**

** ''WHAT? You got me a dog?'' I wanted to cry as the dog licked my face gingerly.**

** ''He's not just any dog. He's a siezure dog. He can sense a siezure twenty minutes before it happens so you can get somewhere safe. We already talked it over with your mom and she said she thought it was a great idea.''**

** ''What's his name?'' I wondered, stroking his soft golden fur.**

** ''Ben.'' Kevin told me. **

** ''You knew about this the whole day? All of you? I can't believe this.'' I shook my head. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Kevin first. **

** ''Thank you.''**

** ''No problem.'' **

** I hugged Kassidy as tight as I could and thanked her as well.**

** ''Thank you so much, Nick.'' I grinned, letting him hold me in those familiar big brother bear arms.**

** ''Thank you for helping me get together with Kassidy.'' He whispered back, letting me go.**

** The only person left to thank was Joe.**

** ''I don't know what to say.''**

** ''A simple thank you would be much appreciated.'' He opened his arms. I cautiously hugged him. Joe and I never hugged... ever. This was a first for both of us. At first, it was a little uncomfortable, but then I eased up and pressed my face into his shoulder.**

** ''Thank you, Joe.''**

** ''You're- you're welcome. Happy Birthday.'' He stuttered slightly, but I still appreciated the effort. I let go and suddenly felt empty. Joe had a very warm hug. **

** ''I can't believe you would do this for me! Do I have to train Ben, or is he all set?''**

** ''He knows how to detect siezures, but you have to train him how to let you know so you can get somewhere safe. If you want him to bark, you'll have to figure out someway to teach him that's the signal, you know? Other then that, he's three years old, he is as big as he's going to get, and he's housebroken.''**

** ''When did you guys decide this?'' I asked as we all climbed into the SUV and buckled our seatbelts.**

** ''The last time you had a siezure... January, I think it was? We weren't there that time to help you, and it was only from missing one pill. We didn't want something like that to happen and no one was around. It's just too dangerous. Nick looked up assistance dogs on the internet and found out about the siezure dogs. From then on, we traveled to one of the very few shelters in America that breeds perfect siezure dogs. We kept him in the tour bus with mom and dad until mom gave the word that it was time to get you two aqquainted.''**

** ''Awww. That's nice of you guys.'' **

** ''It was a good gift idea then?'' Joe turned to look at me.**

** ''A very good idea. I love him- and I love all of you. I'm really lucky to have you guys in my life.'' It was the truth, without them, who knows where I would've been if I hadn't had my first siezure onstage with them? I practically owed my life to them.**

** Ben curled up on my lap, his head shoved under my elbow and his backlegs stretched across Nick's waist. **

** ''So, you two worked it out?'' I asked him so quietly that he others wouldn't hear.**

** ''Yep. We're giving it a try. I feel great. I really like her, Mikyla.''**

** ''I know, Nick. Someday you may be my brother.''**

** ''Yeah, when you marry Kevin.''**

** ''What? I don't like Kevin like that.'' I whispered, trying my best to stay quiet. I definatly didn't want anyone hearing this conversation. **

** ''Maybe not, but he likes you like that. Plus, if you could see how you hugged him earlier, you would be thinking it too. You both so obviously like each other.''**

** ''It's ridiculous. Besides, I'm eighteen and he's twenty-one. He's too old for me; it would just be wierd. He's like a brother to me anyway; like you. It would be like inscest.''**

** Nick leaned closer so he could whisper something in my ear and I was reminded of Joe's actions from earlier. Why would Nick see me Kevin and I falling in love when I so obviously had a thing for Joe?**

** ''You're a bad liar.''**

** ''I'm not lying!'' I said a little too loudly, making Ben bonk his head into my elbow trying to look at me.**

** ''Ow! My funny bone! They really need to give that bone a different nickname!'' I gasped, clutching my elbow.**

** ''Are you okay?'' Nick laughed. **

** ''Fine.''**

** ''Are you sure?'' Kassidy smiled, watching me hold my freaking elbow in pain.**

** ''Yes! Stop asking me that!'' I snapped.**

** ''Alright, stop irritating the birthday girl.''**

** ''We were just making sure she's okay.''**

** ''I'm sure she appreciates you laughing at her as well.'' Kevin raised an eyebrow in the mirror.**

** ''Sorry.'' Nick apologized, snatching Kassidy's hand and chosing to focus on her.**

** The ride home was almost silent the rest of the way, and I actually fell asleep. I remember feeling arms around my shoulders and legs as someone carried me into the house. **

** ''Kevin?'' I breathed.**

** ''Shh... go back to sleep.'' He answered, rushing me into the house. I let my head drop against his chest and lay there in his arms as he lay me down onto my bed. **

** I had almost forgotten about Ben until he jumped beside me on the bed.**

** ''Goodbye.'' **

** ''Bye sweetie. Sleep tight. I'll see you tommorow.''**

** ''I thought you were going home tonight.''**

** ''No, we're staying on the tour bus for the night. We'll make plans tommorow before we leave. We'll spend time together, okay?''**

** ''Okay.'' I nodded, pulling the covers up to my chest.**

** ''Bye.'' Kevin said, bending over and pressing a loving kiss into my forehead. I felt my face turn red as he left the room. Then, I was alone. Not completely alone, though. Ben was snuggling against my leg. Before I fell asleep for the rest of the night, I thought about what Nick said. No, Kevin saw me as a little sister. We had known each other for a little more then half a year, why on earth would he see me as a girlfriend or a crush? He kissed me on the forehead, not the lips. He hugged me warmly, but not like a lover would. It would just be too wierd. Kevin and I were not interested in each other. At least not in the way Nick saw it as. **


	6. Ahhh, Teenage Hormones

Time: Present-2031- 9:48 pm

Location: Wyckoff, New Jersey

**''So Kevin liked you as more then a sister?'' Melody seemed to catch onto this detail rather quickly.**

** ''Sort of. At first, he thought it was wrong to. He already knew Joe and I were falling for each other. It killed him. I wasn't ready to be in a relationship at that time, because I had gone through a lot. I was dealing with my siezures and I just couldn't imagine dating someone at that time. It would just be too difficult.''**

** ''Ben... he was a siezure dog? So that was why he you always told me he was special when I was little. That explains a lot. That's why dad told me after Ben was put to sleep that we had to get another dog for you. That's why we have Hope now; you needed a dog to detect your siezures.''**

** ''Exactly. Maybe this story is going to put a lot of things into perspective for you.''**

** ''So what happened the next day?''**

** ''Nothing really. We spent the day shopping, going to eat dinner, having fun basically. Things really kicked off in two thousand ten. We had a school dance that allowed guests from other schools or even people older then high schoolers. College kids, people who weren't going to school. Everyone was welcome. Relatives too. It was held at this beautiful place, it was some sort of center. It wasn't exactly a school, or even a tech center. It was just the perfect place for a valentines dance.''**

** ''Oooh, let me guess, you invited Joe!''**

** ''At first, I didn't know what to do. Joe invited me to go. Actually, he begged me to let him be my date. I melted under the pressure and said yes five minutes into the conversation.''**

** ''Did you kiss? Did you admit you loved each other? Tell me, tell me!'' Melody shrieked excitedly, her eyes lighting up.**

** ''Alright, alright! It was a wonderful night, the kind of night valentines day should be on....''**


	7. The Valentine's Dance

Time: Past-2010-6:25

Location: Ubly, Michigan

**I frowned as I looked into the mirror. I couldn't recognize myself. I was wearing a velvety red dress that fell to my knees and slightly poofed out at the bottom. It was sleeveless, with a little red bow wrapped around the top of my chest and a trail of glitter spots forming an upside down triangle until it reached my belly button. My hair that was normally a golden brown was now dyed a dark burgandy to compliment the dress, and I had small black and red flatts on my feet. A large red heart pendant dangled from my neck that matched the red heart earrings perfectly. My green eyes were brought out by different shades of red eyeshadow blended together to create a very red, very unique look. My hair for once looked perfectly straight, not a single wave or curl. It just lay there on my shoulders, as straight and tame as it was ever going to be.**

** ''Are you ready?'' Kassidy asked. I turned around and she immedeatly gasped.**

** ''So pretty! I love it! Joe will too!'' She squealed. **

** ''Wow, you went all out.'' I stated, looking at her. My best friend was not herself at all. Her delicate pink glasses were replaced by the contacs she bought last week. Her eyes seemed to stand out even more with the clever eyeshadow mix of blues and greens. Her once straight and plain brown hair was fully curled into slim little curls that gave her the appearance of Talyor Swift. For the first time in years, she bought a new dress. It cut off at her ankles, and it was decked out with pink and white. It made her look like a princess because her gown had one white triangular strip from just below her chest to the bottom of the dress, but the rest was pink. She had spaghetti straps that she covered with a silky pink jacket that buttoned once at the chest. The button was a tiny rhinestone heart. I was shocked that she was actually wearing earrings. They were small pink diamonds. Her necklace was made of white diamonds, to math that white stripe in her dress. Her shoes were flatts like mine, but hers were closer to a ballerina's.**

** ''I know, I got lazy with the shoes. It doesn't matter though, becuase I know we will just take our shoes off to dance anyway.''**

** ''That's the tradition.'' I smiled.**

** ''Come, our dates await us.'' Kassidy offered me her arms and I linked mine with hers.**

** ''Do you think Kevin is having a good time with that Danielle girl?''**

** ''She's a model, honey. I'm sure she knows how to show a man a good time.''**

** ''I hope she actually cares about Kevin... and she isn't just using him.''**

** ''She seemed real nice. Trust me, he will be happy.''**

** ''Oh my God.'' Joe shook his head when he saw us leaving my room. **

** ''You girls look beautiful.'' Nick grinned sweetly, wrapping one of his arms around Kassidy's waist.**

** ''Wow. You look amazing.'' Joe complimented me, following Nick's flirty move and snakeing an arm around me. **

** ''Thank you.''**

** ''Too bad you aren't wearing high heels.'' Joe joked, making fun of their song 'Burnin' Up' that mentions a girl in high heels and a red dress.**

** ''Ha ha, very funny, Joseph.''**

** ''I know.'' I knew Joe cleaned up good, but to wear an actual tuxedo was kinda wierd. He suprisingly looked hot.**

** We got into Nick's brand new mercedez (they decided we should arrie in style) and I was slightly nervous. Joe and me were sitting in the back while Kassidy sat in the passenger seat and Nick drove. It was almost silent because there was this awkward cloud in the air, like I just couldn't speak. I really didn't want to either. I now understood the feeling of being held back Kassidy carried when her and Nick weren't together. I knew Joe was one of those people who wasn't exactly controlling, but he liked to make the first move. I prayed that he would say something. If he didn't, it would be up to me to tell him how I felt and hope that he felt the same way.**

** ''Nice place.'' Nick whistled as the center came into sight. It was enormous, like a gym where celebrity wrestlers came to work out; maybe even bigger. At first we went through a narrow hallway that lead to the biggest gym I had ever seen. Instead of workout equipment being everywhere, there were tables with food and drinks, and from the ceiling were different colored banners and balloons attached with ribbons. The walls had construction paper hearts everywhere, each decorated differently. In the middle of all this chaos was a DJ picking songs to play through four gigantic speakers. Blasting through them was a song by Beyonce. **

** ''This outta be fun.'' Joe sighed, looking at all of the people dancing randomly.**

** ''I guess.'' I was feeling closed in already. I didn't like crowds, and I didn't much care for all of these people from my school. There were some I didn't even know that I didn't like. **

** I looked around and spotted a few chairs by the tables with food.**

** ''I'm going to go sit.'' Almost as soon as the words left my mouth an hand grabbed mine. It wasn't rough, it was mostly a defiant tug.**

** ''Oh no you don't! We didn't get you into that dress so you could sit on your butt and not dance. You promised me a normal dance and a slow dance.'' Joe took my hands in his.**

** ''Later, okay? I haven't eaten in a while anyway. I'm just going to grab some food. I'll be back soon.'' I wrenched my hands out of his and went to the tables to get some chips or something. **

** ''What is wrong with you?'' Kassidy's loud voice came at me in the middle of my snacking.**

** ''Nothing. I'm hungary. Go away, let me eat in peace.''**

** ''You totally hurt Joe. He's not happy at all. Come on, you are GOING to dance with him.''**

** ''Later.''**

** ''No, NOW!'' Kassidy shouted, dragging my butt off the chair and pulling me onto the dance floor. She nearly threw me at Joe. **

** ''Nice of you to drop in.'' He winced as my arms hit him in the chest.**

** ''Sorry.'' I genuinley meant it. I didn't like dances. If it wasn't for Kassidy's pleading and Joe's begging, I would've stayed at home. **

** Just as I was about to apologize for acting rude about this whole dance thing, the song called ''I'll Be'' came on.**

** ''Will you dance with me?'' He asked timidly.**

** ''Yes.'' I replied a little too quickly, moving closer to him. Awkwardly, Joe placed his hands around my waist and I linked mine around his neck. I wasn't even paying attention to the song. All that was there was Joe. We danced so close that Joe made a crack about how he expected nuns to pop out of nowhere and whip out a ruler to see if we were six inches apart. Near the very end of the song, I relaxed so much that I let my head fall against his chest. **

** ''Is this too awkward for you?''**

** ''No. Just the right amount of awkward.'' I buried my face in his chest, never wanted to break away from him.**

** Unfortunatly, we had to eventually stop dancing. Immedeatly after I removed my face from his chest, Joe placed a hand on my chin and lifted my mouth up to his. It was a tender and gentle kiss, but at the same time there was so much meaning in it. Joe stopped and held me tight.**

** ''You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.''**

** ''Yes I do, because I've wanted to do that for the same time.''**

** If people could fly whenever they got happy, Joe would've been flying into space at that moment. I thought I felt his heart skipped a beat as I pressed the plam of my hands to his chest.**

** ''Will you be my valentine... and my girl?'' Joe asked, looking deep into my eyes.**

** ''I will.'' I let my hands fall to his waist and I hugged him close to me. **

** ''Look at that, we're all getting cozy.'' Joe nodded at Kassidy and Nick, who were kissing each other deeply. **

** ''Phh. Typical.'' I rolled my eyes.**

** ''You're kinda cute when you're irritated.''**

** ''Thank you for that insightful opinion of me. I appreciate it.''**

** ''Sure thing. Maybe we should stop being bad role models and limit ourselves to kissing in private. This isn't the way I meant to have our first kiss, but it was hard to hold myself back. There was no reference to Burnin' Up at all in that sentance.''**

** ''Are you sure?''**

** ''Yeah, I know you have songs directed at you, or song lyrics even. I still love you.''**

** ''Gee, thanks.'' I whispered, pressing my head into his neck. Almost instatly, I felt pain shoot through my veins. I tried to warn Joe, but I couldn't get my mouth to form the words. Knowing I would blackout soon, I squeezed Joe's arm as tightly as I could.**

** ''Mikyla? Mikyla! Someone get a doctor!'' Joe shouted, picking me up bridal style. The colors and lights danced and dimmed until at last, the spinning stopped.**


	8. Hopitals AGAIN!

Time: Past-2010-10:05

Location: Ubly, Michigan

**''Ughh. I feel awful.'' I groaned, sitting up. **

** ''That answers my earlier question.'' Joe's voice said humourosly. **

** ''I'm sorry I let this happen to you. This is all my fault. I should have told you to take Ben. I'm so sorry.'' Kevin whispered, not meeting my eyes.**

** ''No, you didn't. It's not your fault. It was just unstoppable. No one could predict that tonight of all nights would be the first siezure I have had in weeks. It's nobody's fault, okay Kev?'' I placed a hand underneath his chin and lifted it up so I could gaze into his eyes.**

** It was then that I remembered all that happened between Joe and I before my siezure.**

** ''Could you give us a minute, Kevin?'' I asked.''**

** ''Sure. I'm getting a little tired anyway. I'll be in the car, Joe. Don't take all night to say goodbye. I would like to go home soon.''**

** ''Sure thing.'' He replied, waving goodbye to his older brother.**

** ''Thank you for dragging me back into a hosptial. I was concerned I would die without waking up in another one of these rooms that look like they are watched over by several people with OCD.'' I laughed.**

** ''It's a good thing they don't have video cameras in these rooms.''**

** ''Why not?''**

** ''Because then some old lady would see me do this.'' His lips crashed against mine. I remembered everything from the dance and smiled as I kissed him back.**

** ''If you weren't in pain and attached to a hospital bed right now, I would so make out with you. I can see you aren't in the mood, so...''**

** ''Just shut up and kiss me.'' I whispered in his ear and Joe obeyed. Gently, his mouth connected with mine and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip as his arms wrapped around my shoulders. **

** ''Hey, Joe. Mom wants us-aghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' A loud scream interupted our make out session and we looked by the door to see Kevin getting up off the floor.**

** ''What happened?'' Joe asked, getting off the hospital bed and rushing to his brother's side. **

** ''I-I-...''**

** ''Spit it out, Kev!''**

** ''I got a little dizzy, that's all.'' Kevin admitted as quietly as possible. I refused to meet Kevin's eyes. I knew he did not just randomly get dizzy and fall. No. The sight of Joe kissing me freaked him out. **

** ''Mom wants what, Kev?''**

** ''We have to go to Flordia soon. She wants us to get on the tour bus.''**

** ''Oh, okay. I guess we will see you later, then.'' Joe nodded at me, bending over to kiss me again. Kevin smiled at me and pressed a warm kiss into my cheek. **

** ''Bye, sweetie. Sorry to leave so soon, but there is just too much to do. I love you.'' Kevin breathed, gazing into my eyes. I knew he meant it, too.**

** ''I love you too.'' I felt paralyzed. What do you say at a moment like this? What do you say to the man that loved you more then anything when you were dating his younger brother? There was so much I thought of doing to Kevin, but all I could do was just lay there on the hospital bed and nod. I looked over to see Joe frowning. I rolled my eyes. I was too confused to deal with Joe's jealousy. I heard another voice from the hallway, and I sat up even more to see Nick and Kassidy walking in, holding hands. Nick smiled and let go of her when he saw me.**

** ''We just wanted to see you before we had to go. Kevin said you were awake.'' Nick came close and hugged me tightly. **

** ''Thank you for coming. You had me worried.''**

** ''Aww, how sweet.'' **

** ''Not really. You couldv'e went on tour with my best friend and left me here all alone.''**

** ''Yeah right! I would never leave my little sis here alone, would I?'' Nick grinned, pulling away from the hug.**

** ''Take care, you guys.'' I waved goodbye. Nick wrapped his arms around Kassidy and kissed her passionatly. Once he let go, they left. Kassidy sat beside me on the tiny hospital bed.**

** ''How are you feeling?''**

** ''Better then I was.''**

** ''So, how are Joe and you?''**

** ''Uh... I don't know. He made out with me a minute ago. Then Kevin came in and freaked out. Do you have a clue about how his date with Danielle went?''**

** ''Why? Were you hoping he got all hot and heavy with her or something?''**

** ''God no. I just.... I think he likes me.''**

** ''Well DUH!! Kevin has liked you since forever. That's why he went out with-oops. You weren't supposed to know that.''**

** ''He does? That's why he was with Danielle? How did it go?''**

** ''I don't entirely know and in any case, I've told you way too much already. Kevin will kill me when he finds out. Sorry girl, but I'm going to go home before I spill anymore of Kevin's secrets.''**

** ''Okay, fine. It doesn't matter because he will tell me soon enough.''**

** ''Keep telling yourself that.'' Kassidy winked before picking up her dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground as she left.**


	9. January Sucks

Time:Present-2031- 10:15pm

Location: Wyckoff, New Jersey

** ''Did Kevin love Danielle at the time he went out with her?''**

** ''I don't know. I never really found out. All I knew was he fell in love with her at the end.''**

** ''Why then? Didn't he get over you soon?''**

** ''I wish. Things got so much worse over the next few months. God, I remember the first time Joe saw my room. It was scary. We had been dating for a while, and things were never better between us. At least that's how it started out. During that year, things fell apart. It all began the minute he came over in january two-thousand eleven. He wanted to spend time with me and Ben at my house, seeing as how he had a few weeks left before going back out on tour.''**


	10. Forever

Time: Past-2011-12:09pm

Location: Ubly, Michigan

** I slowly led Joe to my room, trying to be as quiet as possible.**

** ''Oh my God. It's so... wow.'' He said, wide-eyed. **

** ''You really think so?'' I asked, looking around at all the movie posters and band posters on my ice blue wall. **

** ''Yeah, I do. I really like the wall color... and the carpet. The bed is nice too. Small, but nice.''**

** ''Yeah right! Not only is it super tiny, but it's uncomfortable. The springs hurt my back a lot. I need a new one.'' I sighed, sitting down on the bed.**

** ''I think it's just fine.'' Joe whispered, crouching in front of me so that we were eye level. Gently, he moved forward. His lips brushed up against mine, making me blush. Joe used so much force in this kiss that I could barely keep myself from falling back on the bed. Of course, I had no idea ths was what he intended. Joe's kisses began getting rougher and rougher until his hands grasped my shoulders and I was pushed back onto the bed. He stood up and got over top of me. Then Joe resumed kissing me. I felt his tongue beg me for entrance into my mouth and I allowed it, then I let him explore. His fingertips began to glide over my arms while he continued to keep my mouth busy. **

** ''Joe-we-can't.'' I said in between kisses.**

** ''I know. I won't go any further then this with you. I know better. I wish we could though.'' Joe winked, flipping the hair out of his eyes.**

** ''Me too.'' I breathed before his mouth took mine captive once more. **

** After our makeout session ended, he followed me out of my room and we took a relaxing drive around Ubly.**

** ''I'm sorry about touring, babe. I won't get to see you for a long time. Half a year at the least.''**

** ''I... I didn't know that long. That's quite a while. Is that why you pulled that little stunt back there in the bedroom?''**

** ''Not exactly. It's been a long time since we touched, let alone been all over each other. I've wanted to do that since we were on our was to Texas three months ago. It was nice, by the way. I hope you haven't been practicing your kissing-expecially not on another man.''**

** ''Why would I do that? As long as I have you, I will never look for anyone else. Hey, turn left at this intersection.''**

** ''Okay. Why?''**

** ''You'll see.'' I smirked.**

** Moments later Joe exclaimed, ''Holy God! Wow, this is beautiful.''**

** We had come upon a small meadow lit by the romantic moonlight. Joe stopped the car and we both got out. We lay side by side in the grass that was unfortunatly wet with dew. He snatched my hand as we lay underneath the stars. In that one second, the universe could've exploded and I wouldn't have cared. This man was so important to me. I would rather die then lose him. We lay out under the stars for hours until Joe whispered in my ear, **

** ''I love you, Mikyla.''**

** ''I love you too. '' I replied, squeezing his hand. I loved him so much. He was mine, now and forever.**


	11. What Should Not Be Almost Always Happens

Time: Past-2011-7:24

Location: Ubly, Michigan

** Now and forever. Yeah right. I suppose it just isn't as long as it used to be. **

** ''I just don't think things are going to work out anymore. We haven't seen each other in almost a year, I barely talk to you. I just can't take being away for so long. It's just too hard on me.''**

** ''Why can't you take me with you on tour?''**

** ''You already know that, sweetheart. We don't have enough room, and your mom doesn't trust us.''**

** ''Why does that matter? Make room. I'll sleep on the floor of the tour bus ever night if I have to. Don't let me go.'' **

** ''I have to. I just can't take this anymore.''**

** ''Please?''**

** ''I have to get off the phone. I know Kevin is in town with you.... talk to him or something. If things work out, they work out. Right now, I need time to myself. Please understand that.''**

** ''Fine.'' I snapped just before Joe hung up. **

** At first, I was furious. Why would he dump me? Especially now, after we had gone through everything. We had gone through years together. We were meant to be. He was the first man to tell me he loved me. Once the anger ebbed away, the tears came. Kevin. I had to find Kevin. While Joe and Nick had gone home, Kevin decided to stay here with Kassidy and I. It was all because I had a siezure by the outside pool and I almost drowned. Kevin didn't want anything to happen with me. **

** I went into the upstairs guest room where Kevin was staying the night. I knocked quietly, trying to stem the flow of my tears. **

** ''Come on in.''**

** I entered and saw Kevin laying in bed, the blankets pulled down so far that I could see his bare chest. Almost instantly, he knew something was wrong.**

** '' What happened?'' He asked, standing up.**

** ''Joe- broke up with me.'' I whispered, the tears now started pouring down my cheeks.**

** ''What? Oh my God, I'm going to kill him!'' He shouted, rushing over to me. He tenderly held me as I started crying hysterically. Kevin was being remarkably calm as I hugged him tightly and cried into his warm chest.**

** I looked up into his eyes, and for the first time, I felt something I hadn't before. I never looked at Kevin this way at all before this moment in time. I felt myself drawn more to him then ever. Gently, Kevin moved his face towards mine until our lips touched ever so slightly. **

** ''Kevin...''**

** ''I know. I know you love Joe. All I'm asking is for this one night.''**

** ''A one night stand? Kevin, I don't know.''**

** ''Not a one night stand, oh God no. Just...'' Kevin tenderly pressed his mouth against mine and I thought of Joe. Say I did spend time with Kevin. Say I even began dating him. How would Joe feel? Heartbroken, angry, upset, even sad? I gazed into those hazel eyes that had always seen me in a way Joe never could. **

** ''Yes, Kevin.'' I kissed him this time. Kevin smiled into the kiss and lifted me into his arms. He carried me onto his bed and we began to make out. I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn't have let him take advantage of me while I was in this state, but at the same time I wanted to rebel against Joe. I personally felt like this would cut him as deep as he cut me. Soon, our clothes were discarded. **

** ''Are you alright?'' Kevin kept asking me. **

** ''Fine.'' I replied calmly each time. I remember falling asleep right after it happened, and then waking up and screaming. **

** ''Are you okay?'' Kevin pulled me into his arms.**

** ''No! Joe's going to kill me!'' **

** ''He won't, calm down!''**

** ''Yes he-'' Then it hit me. Joe was not with me. I did not belong to Joe anymore. I slept with Joe's brother. He wouldn't take me back now. This meant it really was over.**


	12. YOU DID WHAT?

Time: Present-2031-10:43pm

Location: Wyckoff, New Jersey

** For a long time, there was silence. Then Melody interupted it.**

** ''You had SEX WITH MY UNCLE? Oh my GOD!''**

** ''At the time, Melody, I felt it was a way to get back at Joe. Until of course the reality of the situation hit me. After that, I just felt awful. I took so many showers after that, I almost rubbed my skin raw. I couldn't believe I would go that low to hurt Joe. It wasn't long before I stopped taking my medication for siezures. I was slipping into deppression and only Kassidy noticed. She worried about me so much that she told Kevin what was going on. When he couldn't get through to me, he called Joe and Nick and staged and intervention.''**

** ''Did Joe know about Kevin and you?''**

** ''Not yet.''**

** ''So he did find out?''**

** ''You'll just have to find out. Now listen. It was exactly a month since Joe dumped me, and I had no idea that they were going to show up on my doorstep.''**


	13. Intervention

Time: Past-2011-12:00pm

Location: Ubly, Michigan

** ''Hello?'' I opened the front door. **

** I nearly screamed as Nick Jonas lifted me into his arms and kissed my forehead over and over again.**

** ''I missed you!'' He breathed, hugging me.**

** ''Easy. Down boy. Save some for your girlfriend.'' I laughed as he caught sight of Kassidy and rushed over to her.**

** ''Hi.'' Joe whispered shyly. I could tell he was embaressed and angry. But not at me. No, it was at himself. **

** ''So, why are you guys here? It's been too long since I've seen you two!''**

** ''We know. We are here because of you actually.''**

** ''Aww, that's sweet.''**

** ''No, not really.'' Joe grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs to my room, Kassidy and the others in tow.**

** ''What are you doing?'' I scowled as he let go and I watched Joe raid my dresser drawers.**

** ''Hey, that's my stuff! You can't-''**

** ''Oh really?'' Joe held up a comptletly full bottle of pills, the shocking proof that I had not taken one since I got it refilled last month.**

** ''Joe- I can explain.''**

** ''Really? Explain then. Go on.'' He was glaring at me. I had never seen Joe so mad in my life.**

** '' I-I...'' The words would not come out.**

** '' According to Kassidy, it was after you broke up with her.'' Kevin cast a look at Joe.**

** ''So it's my fault, is it? Did you ever think that maybe I would talk to you about it when we got back? Did you ever wonder why I did it? Something was going on and I needed a break. I didn't want it over for good. God, you could have at least asked why I did it!''**

** ''It wasn't that! Joe, I did something really bad.... really really bad.'' The moment I said this, Kevin's eyes lit up. He knew what I was about to reveal. **

** ''Like what? What could you possibly do that would ever make me want you less?''**

** ''I -''**

** ''I slept with her, Joe.'' Kevin shouted, moving in front of me. **

** The room was silent for a long time.**

** ''You're kidding, right, Kev? Real funny.''**

** When Kevin made no move to indicate that this was a joke, Joe put a hand to his forehead. Nick came forward to comfort hs brother. Joe pushed Nick away and he suddenly grabbed Kevin by the front of his shirt.**

** ''Joe!'' Kassidy cried out, Nick grabbed her before she could do anything.**

** ''I knew you liked her, Kevin, but I never thought you would do something like this. You're my goddamn brother. What, the minute you saw she was free you got her into your bed? So you decided to take advantage of her while I was away?'' Joe actually struck Kevin and at this point I screamed,**

** ''STOP!'' I tried to get between them and wound up on the floor, blood oozing out of my lower lip. Joe's ring had cut it open when he hit me. Tears were welling up in my eyes and all I could do was watch Joe whisper,**

** ''Oh no.'' He let go of Kevin and came to comfort me, but I pushed him away and raced out of my room. Kassidy followed me as I ran out the door and into the street. **

** ''Where are you going?'' She asked, pulling me into a hug.**

** ''A hotel, I guess.''**

** ''No, you're coming with me to my house. You need to get away from Joe and Kevin.''**

** ''Sh... Kevin is following us.'' I breathed, pointing at Kevin, still a ways behind us.**

** ''Then we will run, okay?'' Kassidy smiled at me. Together, my best friend and I escaped the pain I had dealt with for the longest were in the parking lot outside her apartment when I ran into someone.**

** ''I'm sorry.'' I apologized, realizing suddenly that this was a man I should not have bumped into.**

** ''We've been waiting for you.'' The man nodded at Kassidy and two other men surrounded her.**

** ''You brought Joe's girl, huh? That's perfect.'' The man sneered, his rotten teeth near my face. **

** ''Leave them alone!'' A voice shouted. I turned to see Kevin standing there. **

** The horrible man pulled out a gun.**

** ''Kevin, run!'' I shouted, but I was too late. Kassidy was thrown into a giant van and I felt my wriss being tied as well.**

** Just as Kevin punched one of my captors in the face, I heard the sound of a gunshot. Kevin fell back onto the sidewalk, blood spurting from a deep wound in his shoulder.**

** ''That wound won't kill him.''**

** ''It doesn't matter. He won't know anything about us. He will have nothing to tell.'' The boss smirked, helping the men throw me into the van. As the doors closed, I saw Kevin sit up.**

** ''I'll find you!'' He mouthed, clasping the wound in his shoulder with his hand. For a moment, I believed he would. Then the doors were slammed shut and Kassidy and I were being taken far away from home.**


	14. Torture

Time: Past- 2011-2:15

Location: Unknown

** I recall waking up and noticing that I was no longer in the van. Now I was in an old warehouse or something like that. Both of my hands were tied to a beam a few feet above me. Looking around, I saw Kassidy was too. She was maybe a foot or two across from me. She looked so frightened and vulnerable.**

** ''Ah, you're awake too. Great. Now we can start. See, we borrowed your phones ladies. Sorry, but there were a few people we just had to get a hold of. We sent messages to your precious boyfriends asking them to check their webcams on the computors. Oh, don't worry. They know everything that happened. That Kevin kid squealed, just like I planned. So, here they are.'' The man with rotten teeth grinned fouly, and stepped aside to reveal his computor on a desk nearby. Then, he typed a few things in and brought up his webcam menu. ''It's time, boys.'' He snarled, and two of his minions came over to me and Kassidy.**

** On the computer, I could see Nick, Joe and Kevin all looking at the scene with glazed eyes. **

** ''All I ask boys, is the money. Money for their lives.''**

** I watched as the man by me pulled out a knife and began to cut strips of clothing off my shirt and pants. The guy by Kassidy did the same to her until our outfits were taken off and both of us were left in our lingerie. I felt the cold metal of knife cut into my leg and hot blood trickle down my foot, pooling onto the floor, My heart fluttered as the knife moved to my arms and this time the blood ran down my shoulders and splattered onto my bra. **

** ''Scream!'' The man shouted at me, chosing my side to cut into this time.**

** 'I obeyed this time because this actually hurt the worst.**

** ''Name your price! Please!!'' Nick gasped, closing his eyes as Kassidy and I both were being tortured.**

** ''What's your hurry boys? Haven't you ever seen something like this before? We can make them bleed for weeks and they will never die. It's quite a remarkable way to torture someone, don't you think?''**

** ''You're sick.'' Joe answered as I cried. The knife went into my stomach now.**

** ''Watch it, Skull. I don't want the cuts too deep.''**

** ''Please, just tell them!'' I watched tears roll down Kassidy's face as blood flowed down her arms. I felt helpless as she was hit in the face by her torturer. **

** ''Shut up!'' He yelled.**

** ''Tell us what the price is!'' Nick was almost in tears himself. **

** ''Four hundred million will do. Bring the money to the adress I will send to your phone in a few minutes. Bring the money in three days, or they will die.'' **

** The webcam was off in seconds as the man sent the adress to them and I was glad that we were done with the torturing for tonight. **


	15. Scars

Time: Present-2031-11:29pm

Location: Wyckoff, New Jersey

** ''So that's why you have all those scars!''**

** ''Yeah. Unfortunatly, I will have them forever.''**

** ''Did Joe ever come for you?''**

** ''Of course. They all came. Things didn't go as planned, though. They didn't know that when they handed the money over, our captors were going to kill us. We knew that, and if we told them, our best friends and the loves of our lives would be murdered in cold blood. Lucky for us, they brought the FBI with them.''**


	16. Forgiven

Time: Past-2011-10:56pm

Location: Unknown

** We were frightened as the doors opened and Joe, Nick and Kevin walked in. Nick was holding a giant suitcase filled with the money. **

** I wanted to scream out and struggle, but I couldn't. Kasiidy and I were going to die in less then minutes. This would be our last few moments of life. I wished I could tell Joe I loved him one last time, but I knew I would be silenced before I could say a single word. The suitcase was handed over and suddenly, Nick shouted,**

** ''Now!'' Noise was all around us. Mechanic whirring, shouting, guns going off and plently of angered shouting filled the air. Nick was already over by Kassidy, trying to frantically untie her while the FBI were wasting no time in arresting the men that held us hostage.**

** Joe came straight to me and helped me get free of my bonds. Without a word, Joe pulled me into a warm hug.**

** ''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This would never have happened if I hadn't left you.'' Joe whispered in my ear. **

** ''What about Kevin and I?''**

** ''It doesn't matter. It was an accident. That was my fault too, and it's in the past now. Besides, Danielle came to visit Kevin while we were fixing his shoulder. It won't be long before they are together. I love you, Mikyla. You and only you.''**

** ''I love you too.''**

** I kissed him and we broke apart. Kevin hugged me and I hugged him back.**

** ''I told you I would find you.'' He said.**

** ''I knew you guys would.'' **

** There was much crying and hugging after this, than both Kassidy and I were taken to the hospital for our wounds. We were released a day or so later, battered and bruised, but completely clothed and clean of blood.**

** I was taking my pills again, there was so much going for me that I had never felt better. Joe suprised me by asking me the most romantic question. He asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. Once our wedding had finished, Kassidy and Nick revealed that they were engaged. Then, Kevin and Danielle got married. In 2017, I discovered I was pregnant with my first child, Melody.**


	17. Twin Suprise

Time: Present-2031-12:07am

Location: Wyckoff, New Jersey

** ''So, tht's it? Wow. You and dad sure have been through a lot.''**

** ''Yeah. It all worked out in the end, honey. There is something important that I do need to talk to you about, but I can't do it until your father gets home. He wants to- Speak of the devil.'' I grinned, looking out the kitchen window and seeing a car pull in.**

** At first, there was a long silence, then the door opened.**

** ''I'm home!' Joe shouted. **

** ''I can see that.'' I stood up from the table and came to stand by him. Joe wrapped his arms around me. **

** ''I missed you two so much.'' Joe grinned, hugging Melody next.**

** ''We missed you too. Mom and I were talking about how you guys met and everything.''**

** ''Really? Did she tell you everything?''**

** ''Oh yeah.''**

** ''Great.'' Joe sighed, taking his jacket off.**

** ''So what did you guys need to tell me?''**

** Joe looked at me.**

** ''We need to tell her now, sweetie. She'll guess soon enough anyway.''**

** ''Okay.''**

** ''So what is it?''**

** ''Melody, I am four months pregnant.''**

** ''You are? Oh my God, that's awesome!''**

** ''With twins.''**

** ''Twins? Yay! I'm going to have two baby sisters! I have to go tell everyone!'' Melody shouted before racing upstairs.**

** ''When are we going to tell her that they are boys?'' Joe laughed.**

** ''When they are born, I suppose.'' I giggled.**

** ''Well, what do you say we cherish the moment of silence we are expiriencing and have a little fun?'' Joe smirked, unbuttoning my shirt.**

** ''Fine, but not here.''**

** ''I know. I was just getting things warmed up.''**

** ''Be careful, remember? I'm carrying two more of your children. I don't want them hurt.''**

** ''I'll be gentle.'' Joe promised, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. That night we made love like usual, and then we lay together.**

** ''That was better then last night. Why?''**

** ''Well, you told my daughter a story about you getting hot and sweaty with my brother. I feel very competetive right now.''**

** '' How are Nick and Kassidy?''**

** ''You're gonna love this; Kassidy is pregnant with twins too. She's five months along already.''**

** ''Are they boys or girls?''**

** ''Eh, Kassidy wants a suprise. She doesn't want to know until they are born.''**

** ''That's cute! It's too bad we are all related now, or maybe one of her kids would be one of my baby's future wives.''**

** ''I could see that happening, too.''**

** So, we fell asleep together, all four of us. Joe, my little babies and I. That was how I always wanted things to be. **


End file.
